Ep. 1 - Leaky Landing
Leaky Landing is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Aunt Arctic, and is the first episode in Chapter 1: Bright Idea. This adventure serves as an introduction to the game itself, and makes full use of several game mechanics. During this adventure, the player arrives at Club Penguin Island aboard The Migrator, but after colliding with rocks, the ship springs leaks, which must be repaired before it sinks. This adventure can be played without membership. Unlike all other adventures, this one cannot be paused, or replayed after completion. Plot The player starts on the Migrator, sailed by Rockhopper, who is taking the player to Club Penguin Island. As the ship nears the island, Rockhopper remarks it is in sight, and also that the nearby Lighthouse is out. The ship then collides with a large rock, springing leaks, one of which launches a kit off the deck. Rockhopper is unfazed but panics when a much larger leak spouts. He orders the player to get into the cannon and seek help from Aunt Arctic. The cannon launches the player into the ocean, where they must swim ashore to meet Aunt Arctic, who introduces herself, and requests that the player (optionally) choose a color for their penguin, although this can be changed at any time. Aunt Arctic informs that wood is needed to repair the leaks, and tells the player to find a pile of wood at the Boardwalk, which is located near the Disney Shop and Welcome Plaza. After it is collected, it must be brought back to the Migrator, now docked. Rockhopper gives the player a jackhammer, and the player must use it on the holes to seal them with the planks. After all three are repaired, Rockhopper thanks the player, and the player receives 50 coins and 10 Rockhopper XP. Rockhopper mentions the player should receive their Starter Kit as well, and says that Aunt Arctic has it. The player must then talk to her, and she apologizes for the rough start and opens the kit, which yields 250 coins and 15 Aunt Arctic XP. Aunt Arctic then gives a tutorial on how to use the Clothing Customizer, where a Pull-over Hoodie must be made. After purchasing it, Aunt Arctic explains Rockhopper crashed because the Lighthouse is frozen, and requests the player come back the next day to fix it. After this, the adventure is complete, and the player receives 50 coins and 50 Aunt Arctic XP. Update In the 1.4.0 update, the adventure was shortened, removing various parts. Originally, there were three piles of wooden planks scattered around the Boardwalk that had to be collected, but since the update, there is only one pile. In the original version, the Starter Kit, after being knocked off the Migrator during the crash, was carried by currents to the floating deck in Coconut Cove. After fixing the leaks, it had to be reclaimed and then brought back to Aunt Arctic to open it, as she had the key to do so. Since the update, Rockhopper simply gives you the kit after the leaks are repaired and tells you to see Aunt Arctic to open it, although it is not explained how he acquired it after it was knocked overboard. Adventure items Trivia *The player receives enough green XP throughout the adventure to reach Aunt Arctic rank 1, and consequently, level 1. *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for opening the Starter Kit was changed from 25 to 15, and XP rewarded for completing the adventure itself was changed from 55 to 50. *Although the Starter Kit shows many rewards as being unlocked when it is opened, all of the rewards that it shows are already available to the player from the start of the game. Because of this, the only purpose it serves is yielding some coins and XP. *When first aboard the Migrator, there is a cannon that players must use to launch themselves out of to get to shore. After being launched, a small portion of the ocean offshore is accessible, which has invisible walls preventing the player from going too far east, west, or south, requiring the player swim to shore. Once the Migrator docks shortly after, the cannon is removed and the ocean is no longer accessible. Additionally, the springboard, pirate kit, and swords are absent from the Migrator until it docks. *When the player is first on the Migrator at the start of the adventure, the ziplines by the water slide and on the Lighthouse balcony of the Beacon Boardwalk are completely absent, but their shadows are still visible. After Aunt Arctic introduces herself, and a short cutscene of the Migrator docking plays, the ziplines suddenly appear while the camera pans back to Aunt Arctic, including the ones on the Migrator's crow's nests. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2016